Back as one
by cloloveswah
Summary: Fluffy - Rax's return to Leopards Den, Baby Trevanion is born
1. Chapter 1

**Back as one**

_**Hey, this is kinda gonna be a short fic about Rax returning (as they may be doing – but not yet confirmed) and then there will be some like snap shots of life at Leopards Den. It's not much more than fluff stuff to be honest but I hope you enjoy!**_

Alice smiled as she leant on Danny's shoulder slightly, watching him with a soft gaze full of admiration as he fed their little baby. Alice sighed as she watched Danny feeding Daniel Junior, or Little Danny as he was affectionately called by the family. He was almost two months old now and it felt as though time had flown by - although those two months felt like two days to both Danny and Alice.

Suddenly the phone in the study began to ring intolerably, Danny went to stand up but Alice shook her head beating him to it. He looked up at her, every now and then casting his eyes down to Little Danny.

"Don't worry, I'll get it." Alice smiled before walking on swiftly. Danny watched her with an adoring, love struck grin before focussing his attention back down to his son.

"I think we're the lucky ones son." Danny whispered to him quietly.

(x)

"Hello, Leopards Den?" Alice droned into the phone with a false upbeat manner. She hated answering the phone within the house and hated taking bookings! People always changed their mind or asked stupid questions.

"Alice! How are you?"

Alice grinned as she recognised the speaker instantly and almost immediately relaxed.

"Rosie! I'm very well thank you, how are you?" Alice replied resting against the table.

"I'm good thank you." Rosie said with a light hearted tone.

"You want your dad?" Alice asked her; although she and Rosie always had a good conversation afterwards she knew in general she preferred to speak to her dad first. It was usually quicker than a full blown girly chat with Alice!

"Umm, no not really... I'll just tell you." Rosie laughed; she could just imagine Alice's surprised face, "No need to look so surprised Alice!"

"How...?"

"I know you!" Rosie laughed, "Anyway, no, me and Max, we're umm wondering, if you and Dad would mind us coming back?"

"Of course we don't mind! Your dad will be so pleased! But why Rosie?" Alice asked, a slight confusion was evident in her tone.

"Well... count the years Alice..." Rosie laughed. Alice began to count mentally in her head and grinned.

"Ah! You're work exp. Year! Of course! Oh you're dad will be so pleased!" Alice beamed excitedly, grinning from ear to ear. She had always had a feeling Rosie would return to Leopards Den for this all important year but of course, peoples life take all new directions when they move away. Rosie however was coming back and Alice couldn't be happier.

"Yeh! Good timing too eh Alice?" Rosie chuckled referring to Little Danny. Alice too laughed with a remark of agreement; it had been difficult since Little Danny's birth. Danny had practically taken over the animal hospital but there were still times when it was just necessary for two vets to be present and operating and Leopards Den at the moment could not afford one, and a veterinary assistant wouldn't do. To the untrained eye, it seemed as though one vet always took charge and led whilst the other acted as an assistant and sometimes Alice could joke about being the 'glorified assistant', but in essence it wasn't true. Although Danny often appeared to lead and do all the 'good' stuff, it was more a case of he was processing things out loud. Alice was assisting him but also taking on her own work, using her own veterinary skills... something an assistant couldn't do, and whilst they could probably afford an assistant, it seemed a waste of money.

"So, you choosing Wild animals as your specialism?" Alice asked breaking from her thoughts of how veterinary operations works and the many assumptions people made about the working relationship of two vets.

"Yep!" Rosie replied.

"Great! So when you coming?" Alice asked happily glancing over a picture of her, Danny, Rosie, Max, Charlotte and Evan that hung on one of the walls.

"How about tomorrow?" Rosie asked sheepishly.

"Sure thing! I best tell your dad better I?" Alice smiled.

"Unless me and you have a little bit of fun..." Rosie whispered, a mischievous and playful tone to her voice. Alice shook her head with a small giggle, god, she was so her father's daughter!

"What kind of fun?" Alice replied, "You know I'm meant to be mature now!"

"As in, you know but don't tell Dad... you can resume your mature stepmother role after tomorrow!" Rosie bargained, "If you don't do it I'll call you an evil stepmother!"

"Blackmail!" Alice snorted, "Fine, fine! I'll do it! And who were you exactly?"

"A guest arriving tomorrow at twelve noon!" Rosie replied smugly.

"Ok..." Alice heard footsteps and cleared her throat, "Right yes Mrs Gretholn that will be fine, yep, see you tomorrow!"

"I do love you Alice!" Rosie laughed.

"And you too, bye!" Alice said quickly, placing the phone down just as Danny wrapped her arms around her, his chest to her back.

"Guests?" He asked, his lips close to her ear.

"Yeh, tomorrow twelve noon... where's Daniel?" Alice murmured leaning into him.

"Liv and Thabo are coo'ing over him." Danny chuckled, "I hope they don't get any ideas."

Alice laughed and spun so she was facing him before reaching up and putting one hand to his cheek, "Hmm yeh... see what you mean, got a couple of brown hairs still showing!"

"Are you trying to say I'm not far off becoming an old man?" Danny asked her, pretence of shock evident in his tone as a smile slowly spread across his face.

"Would I?" Alice beamed playfully, "Of course I would!" Alice giggled, "You are an old man!" She stuck her tongue out at him as he tilted his head. He couldn't resist, the way her eyes were full of life and vitality, the way they shone, so beautifully; he sighed before pulling her towards him, encasing her in his arms as she moved voluntary into his tight embrace, pressing her body against his.

"You're a cheeky buggar but I love all the same." Danny smiled before swooping down and catching his lips with hers. As they pulled away, Alice squeezed his hand, giving him one secretive smile before walking off. He was going to love this!

**A/N – More to come :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Danny frowned slightly as he watched Alice nibbling on a slice of toast whilst reading an article in one their veterinary magazines. She seemed different today... in fact, Alice looked as though she knew something the rest of the family didn't. Her bold and beautiful blue eyes were shining with affection and excitement. A slight smile, ever so small, was tugging at her lips – and that couldn't be because of that magazine, He'd read it and knew it was dull! No, Danny concluded, she was up to something.

"Right, well I best be off." Liv smiled, as Thabo too stood up grabbing the Jeep keys. Danny nodded as a murmur of goodbyes came from around the table. Alice closed the magazine as she finished her last bite of toast and looked across to Caroline who was currently playing with the baby. She smiled softly as she watched them before kicking Danny under the table. He grunted before turning it into a cough as he noticed Caroline looking at him with a strange expression, as she turned back to look down at Daniel, Alice tilted her head towards Caroline. They were going to have the christening soon and Danny had still not told Caroline and Dupe about the fact they wanted them to be, well act as, the baby's grandparents.

"I best be doing some work..." Caroline smiled, shifting position slightly, "Here you go Little D, back to your mummy." Caroline cooed to him as Alice happily took him back.

"Hello wee man." Alice beamed looking down at her son with a soft expression. She giggled as he grabbed hold of her vest top. She looked up and saw Caroline and Dupe about to leave the table. "Wait! Caroline, Dupe."

"What is it?" Caroline replied looking at the pair who was by now the only two left sat down at the table. Most of the family had dispersed by now.

"Umm... well, urgh..." Danny stammered, Alice rolled her eyes and gave him a sarcastic look. He recovered and smiled, "Me and Alice have been talking and we, well we'd be really honoured and would love it you guys would like... you know, well..."

"What Danny is trying to say..." Alice covered for him, "Is that well, we see you as parent figures, and we would love it if you'd be Daniel's grandparents."

Dupe and Caroline both looked at one another before grinning widely. Danny and Alice looked up at them awaiting their reaction.

"We'd be honoured too." Caroline smiled, "Thank you this does mean a lot."

"Thanks." Danny smiled softly at them before watching them both leave the room. He turned his attentions back to his wife and his son. He looked at them both with a loving expression before resting his arm on the back of Alice's chair. She looked up at him and smiled.

"So... anything happening today?" Danny pestered as he rubbed Alice's arm gently.

"Nope." Alice replied, "Although you have three appointments this morning then this afternoon we've got a surgery arranged... although that is not until three thirty so you have a whole three and a half hours free... though they probably won't be free..."

"And why is that?" Danny chuckled, he was still certain his wife was hiding something from him and he was making it his mission to find out!

"Because free time never really is free time!" Alice replied smartly. She knew what he was up to but she wasn't going to slip up... not a chance! Rosie had rang to say she'd definitely be here around 12 noon with Max in tow. Alice looked down to her son who had fallen asleep in her arms. She smiled.

"I best go put this little man to bed." Alice said as Danny nodded. He quickly kissed his son lightly, causing Alice's heart to flutter slightly. Seeing Danny with their little boy had always had this effect on her and probably always would. He was such a brilliant, doting father and so passionate and caring too. It was one of the things that Alice loved most about Danny, the fact he was such a family man and would literally lay down his life for any member of his family, in particular his children, both biological and step; he loved them all unconditionally.

"Alice." Danny called as Alice turned ready to go put Daniel to bed. She turned round to face her husband, a slight smile on her face that seemed to grow ever so slightly as Danny walked towards her.

"Yeh?" Alice asked with a smile readjusting Little Danny so he was in a more comfortable position.

"I love you, you know." Danny said in a soft one as he gazed down at her, his green eyes connected with her beautiful blue eyes that had a slightly glazed look to them as he uttered those words that would always mean so much.

"I love you too." Alice replied in an equally soft and tender tone, adoration evident in her voice. Danny smiled before leaning forward and kissing her slowly, sweetly and tenderly.

"See you later." Danny whispered kissing her cheek before walking away. Alice watched him leave before letting a huge sigh of satisfaction escape her lips; her husband could be so sweet at times and that was the definition of sweet. She couldn't to any extent describe in full the feeling of love she felt in that moment, the security she felt.

"Come on Little D." Alice murmured to her sleeping baby boy, "Let's put you in your cot then mummy can go do some paperwork for your rather sweet daddy."

(x)

"I wanna know what love is!"

Rosie and Max were fully belting out Foreigners song as they hit the smooth tarmac roads of Jo'Burg. It would only be an hour before they arrived at Leopards Den and they were well on time, it was just approaching eleven by now and they were due to arrive around twelve. Rosie simply couldn't wait; she'd missed Leopards Den a great deal including her father and Alice too. She even missed Dup and Nomsa's cooking, now that really was something she missed! As good a cook as Max was, he was just not Nomsa!

"Ah Max, you know, I can't wait..." Rosie admitted as she took a left turn away from Jo'Burg city centre. Max smiled and squeezed her knee.

"I know." He beamed, "I'll be able to see how Fatani's doing with the bar!"

"You and your bars." Rosie laughed, "Still, I don't mind you serving me a drink anytime."

"Hmm... cos you think your husband is totally hot when he's serving beers." Max murmured smoothly, his south African accent making Rosie swoon slightly.

"Something like that..." Rosie beamed as she took yet another turn away from the hectic city.

**A/N – It's finally up Emily haha! x**


	3. Chapter 3

Rosie was smiling to herself admiring the gorgeous views that rolled past her as she drove leisurely down the old dirt tracks that led to Leopards Den. She'd already seen the roof of the house and they were so close. She slowly brought the car to a halt as she noticed a small group of wildebeest stood grazing near a few zebras who too were completely at peace with their surroundings.

"Rosie?" Max asked looking across at her as he sat up straighter. He'd been dozing off under the noon sun. He smiled and rested his arm on the top of her seat as he noticed the small bunch of animals grazing together. "Back home eh?"

"Yeh... back home." Rosie smiled turning round and kissing him gently on the lips, "Come on, we're five minutes away and its five to twelve, that's good timing!"

Max simply laughed as she put the car back into the gear and drove onwards. Seeing his wife smiling so widely was all that he needed to be happy.

(x)

Danny was taking his lunch break with Alice. She'd insisted he took his lunch early today; apparently cos she needed to be saved from doing all the boring paperwork. He would probably have argued or pestered but to be fair, he did not at all fancy trying to do it himself. He'd hated having to try and do it himself and it had kind of become Alice's job and even if he did do it, Alice was either there or checked it. He'd once ordered three million rand worth of bute, a pain killer. Thankfully, Alice had sorted it as the drugs company had realised it had to be a mistake. From that point Alice had always checked the orders as despite the fact they had understood the drugs company had been highly unimpressed.

"We need to greet those guests too." Alice told him as she swallowed a mouthful of fruit salad. Danny frowned as he placed another forkful into his mouth, "Well... I said to Nomsa I would and cos you are a loving husband you wouldn't put your wife through the trauma or going it alone!"

"You've greeted guests before sweetheart." Danny laughed smiling at her sweetly. He did know how much she hated greeting them on her own. She was a vet not a front of house specialist as she had entitled Caroline.

"Yeh but I dunno... I'm a vet!" Alice announced. "Darling..." She added with a wink.

"I'm a vet too." Danny teased as he took the kiwi from Alice's plate knowing full well she hated the stuff.

"and the best husband in the world ever?" Alice added in a highly sweet tone, moving up to him slightly and fluttering her eyelids and smiling as she stole some mango from his fruit salad. It was a deal they seemed to have, he ate the kiwi that she hated; she ate his mango that he hated.

"Well considering I do have the best wife in the entire universe..." Danny replied, "Course I'll greet them with you." He cleared his throat before putting on his favourite cheery voice, "Danny and Alice Trevanion, welcome to Leopards Den."

Both were laughing when they heard a car approaching; both shared a look before jumping up.

"Here goes." Danny murmured as they both put huge smiles on their faces and walked outside, however Danny didn't quite notice the kind of smile his wife held; it was more of a smirk. As he walked outside he didn't really register who it was but surely walked down the steps with Alice just behind him as the approached and the car door opened Danny began to introduce both Alice and himself until he saw the young girl step out of the car. His mouth dropped slightly as his eyes widened.

"Hello Dad!" Rosie beamed standing up straight, she winked at Alice who nodded.

"Rosie..." Danny said quietly, "Rosie!" He grinned wrapping his arms around her. Alice felt her heart leap slightly as she watched him hug his daughter tightly. She knew how much Danny missed her and she knew that he would be overjoyed to hear they were staying.

"Why didn't you say something?" Danny beamed pulling back as he shook Max's hand.

"I did... just me and Alice wanted to have some fun." Rosie laughed as she walked towards Alice who had just hugged Max.

"I knew you were up to something!" Danny announced with a smile, "Hey, I'll go grab you guys a drink!"

"I'll come with you!" Max beamed patting Rosie's arm as he left, engrossed in a conversation with his father in law.

Rosie turned to Alice and hugged her tightly, closing her eyes. She'd missed Alice a lot. As Rosie kept a firm hold of Alice in their long hug, she whispered her thanks to Alice.

"Thank you Alice. For being there and doing this and looking after Dad and making him happy."

"Hey, it's my job." Alice smiled as she rubbed Rosie's back before pulling away, she took hold of Rosie's hands. "You make your Dad very happy and proud." Rosie smiled, blushing slightly. "Anyway!" Alice announced linking her arm with Rosie's, "Gossip! How are you and Max?"

"Trust you." Rosie murmured smiling slightly as they slowly made their way up the steps and onto the veranda. "We're really, really good. Max has been great about coming back, I dunno what he's gonna do mind."

"Hmm yeh, he's not got the bar now has he?" Alice sighed, "Still, it's in good hands! Maybe he could venture into something new?"

"He's wanted to create a restaurant bar kind of thing... I think he'll go along that route." Rosie announced leaning back on the veranda. "Anyway, enough of me and Max... there's one little guy I wanna see! Where's my little brother?"

"Come on... Danny and Max will find us." Alice laughed as she led the way, she noticed Danny in the kitchen and stopped before smiling, "I think your Dad's had the same idea."

"Big D." Alice chuckled as Danny turned round, Daniel in his arms as Max sorted some drinks. "I think Little D has a big sister who's very eager to meet him."

"Of course." Danny smiled walking forward and carefully handing Daniel over to Rosie who began to coo over him immediately talking to him in a gentle tone as she admired him. Danny pulled Alice into his side as they wrapped an arm around each other.

"He's so gorgeous..." Rosie whispered, "Those pictures you sent were one thing but he's a right little looker in the flesh!"

Danny and Alice watched proudly as they nodded. They were glad Rosie seemed ok about it all. They grinned as Max walked forward leaning over Rosie's shoulder to look at Little Danny.

"Aww... so beautiful." Max beamed as he allowed the baby to clutch his finger tightly, he chuckled as Rosie's eyes flashed to him. Alice smirked slightly at them, they were still so very cute and she had a feeling it wouldn't be all that long before Rosie had some news for them with the looks they were sharing. Though she suspected Rosie would finish her training first.

"No ideas." Danny teased good naturedly. "It's so good to have you guys back!"

"It's good to be back." Rosie smiled as she played with her baby brother.

"So how long you back for?" Danny enquired as Alice moved over to where Rosie was stood.

"You can tell your brother and sister..." Alice commented with a smile, "Anyway, yes Rosie, how long are you back for?" She said winking at the pair.

Rosie and Max looked at each other before looking at Alice who nodded with a wide grin. Danny frowned in confusion, what did they all know that he didn't?

"For good." Rosie and Max said together.


End file.
